Twisted Angel
by StarLightRaven
Summary: What happened to before he was released? Who said Mephiles couldn't have a life before? Who said he was born evil? Follow me into Mephiles's story from beginning to the dreadful end. Warning: Abuse, rape, murder, attempted suicide and mild language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my newest story! This story will be epic!

Mephiles: YES! A story were I'm the main character!

So being so selfish!

Mephiles:" Lets just start before I burn the script, and you hate it when authors don't continue the story after a while!

...Well lets begin my newest story!

* * *

_ Hello, as I sit_ here,_ alone, my is Mephiles, Mephiles the Hedgehog and, I whole heartedly welcome you to my life..._

Rain poured from the dark shy, shadows stretching across the streets and ally ways. Black clouds hung in the dark sky, very few people walked the freezing streets.

A hooded figure flashed past almost a blur of speed. The figure was a female hedgehog, face and body hidden under the cloak. Yet, there was a faint cry of a baby inside the cloak. The figure sped up, stopping at an old worn down home. She quietly walked up the steps and set the child down. The child was wrapped carefully in a gruff brown blanket it had night black fur and white stripes on its head, eyebrows, arms and legs. She bent down and kissed him on his forehead, then hesitantly knocked on the house's door. She ran away from the home and, her child, tears spilling down her cheeks.

A light purple hedgehog with teal stripes opened the door, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth, then a pale power blue cat walked over with emerald green eye's. They looked around for the source of the knocking, but found no one. Just as the hedgehog was about to close the door a cry of a child stopped him, the cat looked down and saw the small baby hedgehog. She leaned down and pick up the child, she held the shivering child in her hands while it was close to her chest.

The couple walked back inside, the door slamming. Inside you could hear the couple fighting over if they should keep the child, then what sounded like a sigh was heard and a grunt of agreement, the female couldn't have children. The lights slowly turned off in the house one by one. The clouds parted showing the beautiful crescent moon, and its following stars, only to be covered by thicker black thunder clouds continuing the water assault.

_*ten years later*_

A medium hedgehog with silvery grey fur now with very pale blue, almost teal, stripes also the hedgehog had normal emerald-green eye's creep out of small room - almost the size of a closet. The hedgehog keep close to the carpeted floor, as if it was stalking prey. He 'staked' into the small living room, there he saw his 'father' his 'mother' had died , his name was Mephiles, Mephiles the hedgehog.

Mephiles stared at his so-called father with large innocent eyes.

"What!" His father hissed, Mephiles flinched and mumbled something. His father struck Mephiles across the face.

"Speak up!" He yelled.

"C-Can you drive me to sc-c-ckool?" His father sneered and pushed Mephiles down growling with his teeth bared "No." He spun around and stormed off to his large bedroom. Mephiles sighed and walked outside, it was raining - again - the rain hadn't stopped all week. Mephiles skipped down the side-walk, past the drunks, smokers, police, kids, teens, and anyone else. He ran into his elementary that he didn't even both to remember the name of. He ran down the halls and in to his 5th grade class. Inside he was met with a room full of glares, but two female hedgehogs that sat with a third seat for him. On was a hot pink, a tiny bang over her eye, black stripes, and light pink eyes. The other was light green with yellow and purple markings, a bang over her eye, and yellow eyes. Mephiles quickly sat down over by them, it didn't even take a second thought.

"Hey Mephiles, you ok?" The pink hedgehog said, Amber was her name. He nodded staring down at the table. He opened his purple back pack and grabbed his lunch money, agenda, and sketch book. The green hedgehog, Twilight raised an eyebrow not buying it.

"Trouble at home?" Twilight pried, Amber gave a 'Don't push it today' look and Mephiles's breath hitched.

"N-No." He responded shakily. Amber narrowed her eye's in worry, Twilight and her could tell when something was wrong, they were friends with Mephiles for a long time now. Before Twilight could question farther the teacher walked in. A fat looking man with black silky hair and a huge mustache. Everyone went silent and turned toward the teacher, who then cleared his thoughts and begun. He talked about math, science, and social studies he seemed to choose Mephiles for all the harder questions.

The lunch bell rung and all the kids ran outside, lunch was also recess so it was longer than most things. Mephiles sighed and grabbed his brown paper bag lunch along with his sketch book and pencil. Mephiles sat down next to Amber and Twilight who were getting out there lunches.

"Hey Mephy, I'll trade three Oreo's foooor one cookie!" Mephiles smiled, Amber loved cookies and would trade almost anything.

"Only if you give me...oh! I know! Only if you give me one of your juices." Amber grabbed the other juice she with three Oreo's and traded for the cookie. Twilight smirked.

"I'll trade you half of my cheerio's for one Oreo!" Mephiles brought a finger to his chin and thought, he LOVED cheerio's. He smirked "Ok!" Twilight smiled and handed over the cheerio's while Mephiles gave one Oreo. They all sat and ate their lunch in silence, after they finished eating Amber got up to throw all of their trash away.

Mephiles opened up his sketch book and flicked trough the pages. One had a monarch butterfly on a flower that looked real, the shading was perfect as the details. He opened to a fresh page and begun sketching, he didn't think he just let his hand move. Soon he stopped and looked down at the page, on the page it showed a mirror image of Mephiles from his emerald eyes to his small nose to his mouth, his eye's had a life-like sparkle.

"Wow!" Amber gasped

"Amazing!" Mephiles and flipped the note closed and hugged it to his chest.

"T-Thanks!"

"I wish I could draw like that!" Amber sighed dreamy.

"I do to!" Twilight said. Mephiles blushed harder and dark.

"Awww, come on guysssss." Mephiles whined, he hated it when people made him blush. Suddenly a light blue hedgehog - wolf hybrid walked over with a large bang he had dark blue and grey stripes. He also had light blue eyes, his name was Razor.

"Look at you flirting!" Razor spat, laughing. Mephiles's ears went down and Twilight growled.

"Buzz off meaner!" Razor pushed Twilight over smirking.

"MAKE ME!" Amber shot up growling with teeth bared.

"Hey you jerk - face!" Razor pushed Amber over laughing. Mephiles set down his sketch book and stood up hissing.

"Hey! Don't mess with my friends!" Razor punched Mephiles across the face, Mephiles hit the black top, blood running from his nose.

"As if you can beat me fag!" Mephiles crawled away shaking in fear.

"Get back here runt!" Mephiles was about to curl into a ball, but Razor kicked Mephiles in the gut.

"Ugh!" Mephiles dropped to the floor, eye's narrowed. He felt fear and anger burning inside his body, he clenched his hand into a fist and trusted it forward. His fist made contact and there was a large 'CRACK' and Razor screamed.

"Y-You faggot! Y-Y-You broke my nose!" Mephiles backed away staring at his fists

"I-I-I-Im s-s-soooo sorry! I-I didn't mean-!"

"Get away! I'll tell my big brother what you did and you'll be sorry!" Razor ran off to get some help with his broken nose. Mephiles looked over to Amber and Twilight. "Are alright?" They nodded and stared to brush dirt, rocks, and grass off of them.

"Are you ok Mephiles?" Mephiles absent-mindedly nodded. He walked over to where he left his sketch book, and picked up the sketch book and brushed so dirt of it. The small group looked up as the teacher called them all inside.

"We should go." Amber whispered, Mephiles and Twilight nodded while they begun to walk inside. Inside they sat down and class begun once again. They finished off the Language Arts and Reading. For homework they had to think about a type of story to make.

Mephiles walked into the lost and found room and found a large green hoodie. He yanked it on and yanked his backpack onto his shoulders and ran home. Mephiles carefully creeped his way back inside the house he had left earlier.

Mephiles scrunched his muzzle up at the strong smell of alcohol coming from onside the house. Mephiles rolled his eye's and started to walk over to his small room. A sudden 'Slam' of door stopped Mephiles in his tracks, his father stumbled out of his bed room. Mephiles froze in a futile attempt to not get his attention, for, the older male had already seen the small grey hedge. The old male smiled a smile of false friendliness, Mephiles whimpered as his father's shadow passed over him.

_Yes, Welcome to my life._

* * *

Well there's the first chapter of Twisted Angel! Only reviews and I'll post a new chapter to it! Well get reviewing, Night! Also idea's and constructive criticism is fine! NO FLAMES!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! I know I said I would post a new chapter after 3 reviews but I couldn't help it!

Mephiles: Yes! Next chapter!

Exactly, now thank you to;

Rae Logan- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites, and for adding it to alert subscription! I hope you love this chapter!

Leapordsky: Ok, I must be doing things right if _you _feel bad for Mephiles! I should keep it up!

Ulquihimefan 1: Thanks for favoring the story and for adding it to your alert subscription!

Ok, lets begin everyone to there places! It's the next day and its in Mephiles's point of view unless I write other wise!

* * *

_Ominous swirls and curls of thick black and purple smoke bended around Mephiles's young form. He spun around, looking for a familiar figure, or any figure. He stumbled forward towards a bright glowing orange and yellow flame. Mephiles gasped as warmth flooded his small figure, the smoke seemed to be swirling faster pushing him closer to the flames. Mephiles fell onto his knees right in front of the large flames, but oddly, he didn't feel the heat of normal fires. He felt, well, he felt as though life rushed through his very being. The mist lapped the sides of his form, he felt calm. He turned to see a tall male hedgehog with blue glowing crystals jutting from his quills, feet ,hands , ears , and eye brows. He had glowing snake- like acid green eye's, and the whites of his eye's were a deep red. He stood with snow-white chest fur on his ebony body. Mephiles screamed and fell backwards, the figure stepped closer crystalline claws put stretched._

I shot up in bed, I felt my forehead feeling sweat. I tossed the blankets off of my form and, walked into the bathroom not to far-off from his own room. I carefully locked the door behind me, the last time my Father found out that had locked the door he bashed my head into the sink...

I sighed and traced a scare that went over my right eye. I had heard of, of powers, special powers that could heal this. 'Some day' I silently vowed, ' I'll have powers and save the world! I'd cure the world and help everyone!' I flicked the water on and brushed my teeth. I spat out the foam and washed my mouth out. I slipped on a pair of baggy brown genes and a white shirt. I slipped on my sliver amulet over the medium green sweatshirt. I grabbed my purple back pack and, brushed my grey fur and light blue stripes, then I raced out the door.

I watched out for cars and people while running to school. I know that people look down at me like I was a freak or strange, but I didn't mind much. I yelped as thunder struck and rain poured down fattening my sharp quills down. I was _terrified _of thunder, it was just all loud! I ran faster to school, I had heard on the news about a Space Colony the ARK I think. Something about it being shut down and, an accident that happened up there. I had also heard that Soleanna had started a new project because the Commander (older one!) said they were more reliable . I think it was the Solaris project, some day I'll be apart of that and help the world!

I realized that I had stopped walking and was getting poured on, and stared back up. I ran into the school and ran straight to the Science Lab, I had already missed the few minutes we had of Math, and I was glad for that.

I walked into Science to find everyone glaring but the teacher and my friends. My teacher was a slivery gray cat with black spots and Amber eyes, her name was Miss. Star , she was my favorite teacher.

:Later, Lunch:

I sat up from my seat in Social Studies and grabbed my lunch from my backpack and walked to a corner outside, Amber and Twilight left early for something - I hadn't thought to ask. I ate my lunch silently and then threw the last of it away. I sat back down thinking deeply.

'Who was the person in my dreams? What did it mean? Why was he in my reflection?' I sighed and rubbed my head. My ears twitched at the sound of the teacher calling everyone to come in side to bet ready to leave. Instead of learning we would be watching a moive for the rest of the day.

:Later, leaving:

I snatched my backpack off of the chair and walked out the building. We watched Goosebumps instead of the moive we were going to watch because Razor talked the teacher into it. I walked past a dark ally and looked at the pale sky- I felt my eyes widen as a tall strong figure grabbed me and pulled me into the ally with a hand over my mouth.

I tried to scream but it was muffled, of coarse. I kicked, wiggled, and shook my arms. I looked over my shoulder to see a large grey hedgehog hybrid crossed with a wolf. He had red glowing eyes and long sharp claws and fangs. I bristled my fur and quills up to look bigger, I was very small for my age, so I'm basically a runt. I squeaked as the hybrid through me against the brick wall.

I saw Razor smirking behind my attacker, he had a white Band-Aid wrapped around his nose.

"I told you I would get my big bother!" Razor screamed, and then his brother snarled.

"My name is Fang, don't forget it." Fang (Razor's older brother.) spat and threw me to the floor. Fang whipped out his clawed hands creating a ball of mid- night blue. In a flash Fang was a huge wolf with a snarling muzzle and dead red eyes. He had long sharp ebony colored claws and teeth.

I screamed, my scream mixing along with a feral hedgehog scream. I spun around looking for anything to crawl in, I -

"ARRRG!" I screamed as Fang tackle me snarling. I whimpered as drool dripped onto my face.

Fang's long tail snapped almost angrily he raised a sharp clawed paw, thunder booming and thunder cracking at there full force, then brought it down. I screamed, I've never felt so much pain, so much agony. Fang steps off of me, his right foreleg almost completely splattered with red liquid. He dropped into a hunting position, like the ones I had seen in books. Fang growled something to Razor that I couldn't understand - but Razor did because he nodded back.

I was brutally torn from my thoughts as Fang pounced on me like a fresh piece of prey. Pain blossomed from my through and crimson blood splattered the concrete ally. Rain stared to poor and lightning flashed lighting up the blood.

Fang dropped me and I feel limp on the ground, starring blankly at nothing. Fang trance formed back to his normal form and held up something. Lighting cracked showing my note book. I struggled to get up, forgetting my neck but feel back, slipping in my own blood. He flicked trough the note book stopping at the now colored version of myself. He stumped the note book into the blood smirking.

"There, now it looks like you." He picked up the notebook and tore it apart only leaving shreds. I hiccupped, the only thing I -I had ever afforded to buy and not steal or get as a present.

I blinked as they both left laughing, leaving me for death... I flipped over and coughed out blood. I managed to pull myself over to a trash can, my whole body was shaking uncontrollably. I brought my hands to my face and saw blood, _my blood_. Then it his me, it felt as thought I had woke up, they wanted me _dead._

I wrapped my arms around myself eyes closing, I knew if I fell asleep now I would probably die, but I was just to tried. My world faded and I closed my eyes a deeper and more sinister voice echoed around '_Sleep'._

* * *

How was that! I think I'll raise the rating - just in case! Man I feel bad for writing this! Well read and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the next chapter of Twisted Angel!

Mephiles: "Poor younger me!"

Yeah, it gets better...maybe.

Mephiles:"..."

Well lets begin! Its Mephy's point of view.

* * *

_I sat up, the mist from before was surrounding my body. I sat up feeling my through and that it was, healed!_

_"Welcome." I stumbled as the man before appeared behind me._

_"D-Don't hurt me!" The mans eye's changed with an amused glint._

_"There's no need to fear." He out stretched a hand to me, I stared trebling with fear. I reached out to take his hand but, the ground cracked and split. Shards of light shard__ were cut into the open, the man hissed as the light touched him. I gasped, falling back into the light, the man reach for me as I screamed, falling._

"Wha-" I off as I coughed out my own blood. My eye's widened as I realized that I was still alive! I felt my neck to find the wound crusted over with blood. I would have laughed, I was alive! I _should_ have died though, how, why? How in the world did I seem to live even though the cards were stacked against me? I sobbed lightly, ' Maybe, maybe I _should _have died. I mean what else do I have to live for? Would Amber and Twilight even care?'

'Of course they would have cared! I mean how else could they play video games, and rant about school adding in hilarious jokes!' With that my mind rested and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

...Twisted Angel...

_"KID! Hey kid! KID! Wake up!"_

I slumped up in the corner I was huddled in. In front of me was an ocean blue hedgehog with emerald-green eye's wearing a black t-shirt with long brown pants and red shoes.

"'Hey, you alright kid?" I looked him in his eye's nodding fearfully, he nodded smiling at me in return.

"My name's Streak! What's your name kid?" I stared at him with shock filled eye's, I don't know why but, I trusted him, I trusted him a lot.

"M- Mephiles t-the H-Hedgehog." He nodded, his smile growing larger.

"Come with me, I go and patch you up." I nodded trying to get up, but my legs gave out. I tried several times, each ending like the last time, in failure, like...like me. He smiled gently at me reaching out his hands for me and picking me up. I got on his shoulders as a piggy back position.

"Ready?" I nodded wrapping my arms a little tighter around his neck. He smiled throwing a thumbs up at me, he then shot off in a blur of a blue streak. I would have screamed but, my through was too sore. He speed up even faster bursting through the sound barrier , I squeaked as I heard a sonic boom echoed around the area. We sped up even faster than before, I felt like I was going to fly off his back any moment. Streak smiled and sped up even faster, if that was even possible.

We stopped in front of a medium-sized house, it was mainly blue, but had yellow and white in there too. I gasped as I saw the inside and it was HUGE! There was a metal curling staircase that went to the upper floors, and it had tan wooden floor all the walls were different shade's of blue with different colored designs twirled on the walls. He set me down on a red couch.

"I'll be right back" He was smiling, I noticed that he smiled a lot, I haven't seen him frown _once_ so far anyway. He can back with a first aid-kit, a bowl of water, and a towel.

"Now let's get you cleaned up." I nodded in agreement, he helped me peal of my blood cover hoodie, and began on my neck first.

"Your lucky it's not infected kid." I nodded back at him lifting my head up a little higher to help him get all the crusted blood off. By now the water in the bowl was red with my blood.

"Looks like you got attacked by a wolf kid!" I nodded again, he has no idea how right he is. He dried my neck and observed my neck wounds.

"Your lucky you don't need stitches. " I simply winced as Streak wrapped the wound with a ban-aid wrap. He treated the rest of my scratches without a word. I didn't mind the silence at all, I preferred it right now any way! Streak flipped on the TV to the news and we sat in silence watching the weather, and latest news. I froze up as I saw who was on the news, my _father_!

_"So you say your son went to school and never came home for two days?" _

_"Yes Ms." He looked towards the camera with glassy eyes._

_"Please, please find my son. He's the only one I have left, his mother died years ago. I'll pay any amount you want, just bring my boy home!" By now he was crying, and so was the reporter._

_"You heard it folks, the child's name is Mephiles he's grey with very light blue colored quills."_

Streak turned off the TV staring at me with wide eyes, I my self had wide eye's. I felt a sick twisting feeling in my stomach, I just up and ran through the hall ways looking for a trash can. I found a bathroom and open the lid to the toilet and retched inside. I scrunched up my muzzle as the smell of my retching's mixed with blood reached my nose. I looked down to see dark red blood mixed in with what ever else I had retched. Streak walked in flinching at the sight of blood but other wise he patted me on the back trying to help me. I felt tears burn my eyes and my though burning. I retched up even more blood sobbing harder. When I finally stopped and showed no signs of retching anything else up he pulled me into a hug. I sodded harder clenching his shirt in my small dull claws. He rubbed my small ears that were almost pinned against my skull, I slowly quieted down to nothing and began to purr.

"Better?" He softly asked, I nodded sniffing slightly. Later Streak washed my cloths and said we could order pizza when my cloths were done.

:Eating pizza:

I munched on my piece of cheese pizza, my favorite. This was the first time I've had pizza since my mother had died. Streak said that he would take me back to my father after I had rested and ate. I didn't like the idea, but I couldn't object to this because it was his house. I was scared at what would happen, father would most likely punish me, and as for Razor...I don't know. I didn't want to go back, I would like to stay with my newest friend, he seemed like a brother to me and I had just meet him. I took a drink from my water, and let out a shaky sigh.

After I had eaten I took a shower and wore my jeans and sweat shirt leaving off my white t-shirt. I wondered if I would see the man in my dreams again, I hope I could talk with him and ask the crystalized man how and why he's in my dreams.

_{Dream Zone}_

_I shot up in front of the flames I had confronted in my first dream involving these mysterious things. My eye's dilated being so close to something so bright. Again I oddly didn't feel heat radiating from the flames, the flames twirled and twisted._

_"Beautiful, yes?" I spun around to see the man from before, smiling a nodded._

_"Yes, its amazing." Once again he stretched a crystalized hand out to me, only this time, I took his hand. He smirked as the flame grew brighter until the whole area was covered in a blinding light. I shielded my eye's from the bright light blinking it all in, what I saw before me was a dark forest. Dark twisting trees and a dark blue moon. Blue, purple, and black butterflies gently floated around gliding through the air landing on black roses. Every thing there was a dark shadowy color mainly dark blue, purple, and black. I raced down to the river's edge watching the purple shining fish scattered away from the surface, I loved it here. There were no bullies, parents, teachers, and rain. I had seen rain so much that it makes me sick at the thought. I heard a deep laugh behind me, although it was in amusement it sounded menacing._

_"Welcome." This was all he said, as he sat next to me, and while we explored the world, that was all he said. As I was waking up I looked him in the eye's smiling._

_"Thank you, I'll be back, I promise." He nodded and grunted._

_"I know." With that he disappeared and I slowly faded from the magical dream scape._

_{Out of Dream zone}_

I sat up in bed slowly blinking the sleep out of my eyes. I slipped on my white shirt then my sweat shirt, and then I slipped on my shoes. Streak and I had pancakes for breakfast along with orange juice. I was afraid of what my father would do, but I had to be brave. Streak picked me up, again letting me piggy back ride him. I didn't speak all the ride to my father's home. Streak set me down, I was mute with fear. He spoke to my father who thanked him greatly, Streak instead of money, wanted to babysit or hang out with me sometime. My father agreed on babysitting me for ten dollars, I waved good-bye to Streak as he zoomed off and the door slammed, sounding off my impending doom.

"So you decided to run away, did you?" I shock my head fear pumping through my veins, he struck me across the face snarling.

"Don't lie!" I whimpered my tail flashing between my legs. He snarled at my weakness gripping me by the neck, lifting me up to his height. He smirked as I tried to claw his hands from around my neck.

"Weakling." He spat this one word out, this one word had enough venom to kill a rabid bear with blood lust. He ripped the rapping's on my neck off while pinning me to the ground. My father whipped out a pocket knife making long excruciating cuts, he then sliced my closed wounds open, blood gushing every were. He made a deep cut from my eye ridge to my mussel. I screamed as red covered my right eye.

He yanked me up by the scruff of my neck, my body limp, he threw me down the steps of our small basement. It was cold and dark, water dripped in room somewhere. I looked up the stair case to my father with my one good eye, only to see that he slammed the door locking it. I whimpered ears pinning to my skull, and my tail tucked as far as it possibly could. I was sobbing any whimpering no one comforted me, only the darkness comforted me, darkness was my comfort now.

* * *

I'm dooooone~ Now as for this read Leopardstar's stories A Warriors Tale, and Legend of Skyclan. Now as for that please read and review my story!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello children! Welcome to the next chapter of Twisted Angel, I hope I keep you waiting! Anyway I decade this chapter to Leapordsky, so for calling you Leapordstar! Now, thanks to...

Leopardsky: I know Mephy's father is harsh and crazy... I feel so bad about doing this to Mephy!

Redsnivy: Thank you! I bet your happy since chapter 4 is up!

Thanks to all who reviewed and/ or followed/faved! Now lets continue on with the next chapter, enjoy! ( Mephiles point of view)

* * *

My ears flicked catching the sound of water dripping, I had been stuck down here in darkness for hours. I was hungry and thirsty I also couldn't sleep as easy. I had already tried to open the door from fear of the dark several times, but each try had failed greatly. I was tired and lonely, the darkness was my only company, at first discomforting, then calm and comforting, like a blanket.

I shivered in the cold, I swear I was slowly coming undone. I curled into a protective ball, 'Perhaps I should got to sleep'. I yawned again,' Yes that would be the best idea' I thought to myself silently. I slowly drifted off in the darkness.

_{Dream Scape}_

_I sat up in front of the dark lake I had seen the last time I was here. I sat in front of the waters staring into my reflection. In my reflection I saw a pale hedgehog without a mouth, only a nose. It also had black fur and teal streaks. I panicked flying backwards my head hit the ground with a light 'thud'._

_I looked behind me as I heard a low chuckle at my sudden act, I calmed down as I saw it was the crystalized man. He shuffled down next me a warm glint in his eyes. I purred as he petted me behind the ears, he started to chuckle at my behavior and I laughed along with him._

_"Would you like to see something magical?" He asked, I nodded excited to see what he had to show me. I stood up and offered a hand, I took it and he help me up. The man walked slowly holding my hand the whole way, after a while we stopped._

_We stopped next a twisted tree with long branches and flowing leaves it looked into a field filled with glowing light blue flowers. I gasped my eyes widening, and glowing in the light. The man's eyes brightened at my awe, he lifted a hand while closing his eyes. So the ground in the middle of the field cracked open showing a large tunnel. I gashed and held his hand tighter than before, then I stared to run, excitement pulsing trough my veins. I stooped in the center of the cave, all around were beautiful shinning crystals there colors varied from blue, pink, and purple. A small water fall lead into a small stream, I smiled and felt along the smooth surface of the glass crystals. I purred as it gently vibrated and filled me with a warm energy. He lifted an arm and a glowing purple crystal grew from the ground, lightly shaking the cave as it grew. Soon he expanded the cave, and formed a large twisting crystal stair case. I ran the first step, my tail wagging the whole way. I ran all the way up the stairs, hearing the man behind me slowly walking up the stairs. Upstairs there were paints, paint brushes, canvases, and notebooks. I squealed and ran towards all the different shades and colors._

_"Like it?" I spun around to see the man smugly leaning on the wall behind me, his eye's shinning as if he was smiling. _

_"Yes, I love it!" I answered awed by all of the different colors and paints._

_Suddenly the floor cracked under me my feet flying up in the air. I screamed and reached out for the man, my arms reaching out for him. He caught my arms, he put one of his blue crystals into my hand._

_"For luck." Was all has said then he disappeared, and I fell into the deep hole screaming._

_{Exit Dream Scape}_

I jolted up in the basement, the water still dripping in the dark. I looked down at me hand to see something glowing in the palm of my hand. I slowly open the palm of my hand to see the crystal the man had gave me. My eyes widened and a gasp escaped my mouth and echoed around the basement. I tucked the crystal into my head quills and shivered, it was colder than earlier now. I felt my tail hide between my legs as the basement door opened and I heard someone stumble down the stairs. I looked to see my drunken father stumble down the stairs and the sent of beer pierced the air as he came closer. I tried to crawl backwards from his walking form. He laughed at my fear, and stepped closer, I noticed that he had an empty bottle of beer on his left hand. He laid a hand on my thigh while staring into my face, a drunken smirk on his face. I on the other hand had my ears pinned to my head was silently sobbing.

"Hmmmm, Why so scarred?" I hiccupped unable to form words to respond to his simple question. He smirked and moved his face inches away from mine, our noses pressing against each other. My eyes widened as he pressed his lips against mine, he roughly licked my lips, a cried harder tears pouring down my cheeks. He pushed me down and I began kicking my legs to try to get him off of me. He purred and licked up neck kissed me once again, I cried more wanting to curl up and escape. I somehow managed to push him off my small body, sobbing and crying out as I did. My father on the other hand didn't like being rejected he grabbed my arm in a harsh vice grip while snarling at me, snorting hot air in my face. He grabbed the beer bottle he had dropped whiles he kissed me, and brought it down on my head. I winced as I heard the bottle shatter and I felt something warm dripping down my head. My vision blurred and I couldn't breath any more. I couldn't even scream as he imbedded a glass shard into me stomach. I twitched and coughed up blood, I felt blood trickle from my nose. I screamed looking up toward the ceiling and he forced another shard into my stomach. He smiled laughing and twisted the shard while jamming it deeper into my stomach. I began to retch from the horrid torment and the constant attacks to my stomach. He sent watch ever was left of the bottle crashing on my head. He got up from his place on the floor and picked me up roughly, then as if he changed his mind he dropped me, dragging me by my quills up the stairs. I didn't try to fight or cry out, I was already too tired and worn out to resist. He dragged me out side and showed me to a small shed, its ceiling riddled with holes, its wooden sides falling apart, and the door was barely on its hinges. He threw me inside and showed me my tiny desk and a few dirty blankets and one dirty pillow. He threw a key at me saying that this was my room, and _home_. I stared at his with blank dead eyes, my gaze was blurred from the blood dripping from my head and the tears. He walked out slamming the door behind him shaking the whole place. I lightly wondered if I had to pay rent or something, although, now I should be worried about my newly acquired wounds. I managed to painstakingly drag myself to the blankets and pillows, I shakily managed to sit up again the poor wall and take the smallest blanket and ripe it in half. I spat on the dirty rag and lifted my shirt to see large gruesome holes in my stomach, I dabbed the rag on and around my wound.

"AAahhh." I cried as I felt my wounds sting and burn. I couldn't get the shards out without help so for now I would have to wait, but then again...perhaps I could try to at least pull them out a little less. I reached a shaky hand to the wounds and poked a finger into the wound, I looked up silently screaming, I felt something leave my wound and saw a large shard of glass in my figures. I threw it somewhere in the shed and started on the deeper shard, it had got it most of the way out but was having some difficulty, but finally I had got the shard from my body. After cleaning up some more and making sure I didn't have any more shards on me I wrapped the rest of the ripped rag around my worst wounds. I sighed and took off my sweat shirt, I crawled to the blankets and fell onto my pillow curling up into my blankets and sweat shirt trying to gain some warmth from the thin blankets. I almost screamed in furry as rain poured down and soaked me making my quest for warmth null-and-void. I sighed and curled up into a tighter ball shivering and coughing. I suddenly felt the crystal pulsing in my quills, and I gently uncured and grabbed the glowing object from my quills. Its glow warmed my whole form causing me to purr out. I hadn't been in school for days, I realized. Then I face paled groaning Amber and Twilight will be crazy with worry or anger, either way I was in for trouble, IO almost laughed at how I remembered how protective they were. I turned holding the crystal closer to my chest, I_ swear _that I was going to school tomorrow, after all, I can't miss Science _again _can I? I smiled and slowly drifted from the awake world and sinking into a dream less sleep.

* * *

Well sorry I was aiming for 2,000 words, but I couldn't put any more without giving something away. Well read and review for poor Mephy! I mean I was goanna make his dad do worse but rethought it...Any way read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to the next chapter of Twisted Angel

Mephy: *sniff* I don't want you to write any more stories, your evil!

Aren't we all? Anyway thanks to...

Leopardsky: Lolz, calm down person!

Anyway that's over, enjoy! (Mephy's pov)

* * *

I sat up the dirt thin blankets were sprawled around my and my sweat shirt was tightly wrapped around me. I felt the crystal again, and I almost purred as warmth seeped into my paws. I sat up, yawning all the way, I suddenly slumped over. I grimaced as I remembered the terrible pain I haw went through. I looked to check my wounds only to discover that they had healed over night, I gasped, but shook it off I would need to find better blankets Winter was coming soon and I wouldn't want to freeze to death.

I yanked on my green sweat shirt and looked around, I saw that my purple backpack was there, only one of the straps were broken, probably from Razor's older brother... Why does the world hate me? I mean, its not like I killed a famous hero or something! I snatched up my backpack and slowly snuck out of the shed, I looked to the sky to see the sun shining, and not a cloud in sight. I looked to make sure my Father wasn't here, or looking, after seeing no sign of him I ran off to school.

I walked into school, some teachers welcoming me back, others yelling at me to stop dawdling and get to class. I was excited to see my friends, but my stomach churned as I relised that Razor would be there, what would he do if he saw me again? Wold he tell his brother to kill me, or will he kill me himself? I raked a hand through my quills. I walked into class only to be tackled by two blurs one pink the other green.

"Your back!"

"Where were you?"

"What happened?"

"Are you ok?"

"Why were you gone for so long!"

"Were you sick?"

"We thought you were dead!" My head spun as they all bombarded me with questions at the same time, its amazing that they didn't pass out from saying everything in one breath.

"Well, I'm fine I was...sick...with the flue." I said, Amber and Twilight barely bought it, I could tell, but they didn't question further.

"Can you give my the notes, and well homework?" I asked, with my luck I'll have so much homework that I'll have to take at least a full night.

"Sure! We can come over for the weekend and help you!" Wait what! I thought it was a Monday of maybe a Thursday!

"What's today?" I unexpectedly asked, I could tell they were surprised thanks to there expressions.

"Friday bro why?" Amber answered her head tilted to the side.

"Just wondering, just wondering..." After a long staring contest the teacher walked in.

"Ah! Mr. Hedgehog you finally decided to show! Now answer the first question!" I looked to the bard and saw the question, _'If the quotient is 6 and the dividend is 42, what's the divisor?' _(Lol, one of my real homework questions!) I though about what I already knew I knew that the answer is 6, and the number your diving is 42, so 6 times what equals 42?

"7!" The teacher nodded writing down the answer, then asked how many thought it was right and how many thought it was wrong. All of the class thought it to be right, I felt my heart soar when the teacher confirmed that it was right. I almost hive fived Twilight and Amber I was so happy, I normally suck at math, I'm usually better at planning and science. Though some times I plan but over look details that may seen...well unimportant at the time. I zoned out the teacher's voice disappearing as I found the desk very entertaining.

"Now pack up for Science." I snapped out of my dream world as I head the teachers annoying voice, and the noise of chair's pierce my thoughts. We all shuffled out into the hall I clutched my notebook, agenda, and a blue pen- I liked to write in pen anyway. We walked right into the Science lab, the he left us to Miss, Star. I sat down in my seat next to a young grey and yellow rabbit.

"Today, were going to watch a video about microorganisms, and such, I want at least ten notes." I noted chewing on my pen (Like you don't chew you're pen!) I opened my notebook and readied my pen, but some how I drifted into my imagination doodling all over my pages while managing to take notes. By the time the video was over I had 20 notes and a boat load of sketches and some of the sketches I couldn't even understand. I shook it off sighing and rubbing my temples I laid my head on the desk as a massive headache formed. My breath hitched and I coughed, making a chocking sound.

"Mephiles? Mephiles are you ok?" Miss. Star asked leaning beside me, I coughed in response. "Go to the bathroom honey." I nodded and raced off to the bathroom. I stopped in front of the sink looking into the mirror to see my ruff quills, large bags under my eyes, I had a cut on my lip, and my eye's looked tried. I looked down, I looked like I went to hell and back. I turned on the cold water and splashed a hand full on my face, I then turned and grabbed some paper towels and dried my face. I walked back to class, looking into the mirror once more, then I left.

_XxXx Twisted Angel xXxX _

I munched on my sandwich, or as Amber say a 'samitch'. Suddenly Twilight stood up throwing away all our trash, then she came back smirking.

"Lets ditch this place." She said calmly as if she had said the simplest thing on earth.

"What!" Amber yelled her eye's showing her surprise.

"I'm in." I say, I didn't mean to the words seemed to flow from my mouth. I walked over by Twilight, leaving Amber breathless. The she sighted.

"Fine! But we have to get our stuff." Twilight smirked and laughed.

"Leave it to me!" She ran inside leaving a dust and dirt in her wake. She came back as quick as she left holding all of our stuff in her hands while smiling. All of us nodded. Twilight then motioned for us all to fallow her, then she disappeared into the shadows of a tree. Amber and I looked at each other then we both shrugged and followed. Twilight stopped in front of a hole in the fence here.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Twilight asked while smirking, we jammed all our stuff through the hole in the fence, then we crawled through.

"Next time _please _pick a bigger hole!" I said barely squeezing through the hole in the fence, I looked and saw that some of my tuffs quills and fur were tangled in the fence. 'Great!' I thought, my mental voice dripping with sarcasm. We grabbed our stuff and we sett of to Wal-Mart, I told them about were I'm sleeping and they agreed to help me fix it up a little. I saw the Wal-Mart and we all walked in we bought a large thick blanket, the a long medium blacket that's blue while the thick one's purple. We got planks of wood and then we got some cardboard boxes from room labeled 'Do Not Enter'.

We walked down the street all of us carried the planks with everything stacked on top of the whole thing. We snuck all the way to my house entered the shed.

"This place is falling apart!" I nodded agreeing, it looked a lot worse in the light. We set down all our stuff, and the we needed outside. I cracked my knuckles and sighed.

"Let get 'er done."

* * *

Oh yes I did! Hahahaha, few, I needed that laugh! Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter I'm goanna go eat...

Mephy:" Wellll now that Starlight's gone, read and review please! The more reviews the faster chapters will roll in! So read, review, tell a friend and read again!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I took so long, I'm very busy with Kprep and homework you know.

Amber: "Excuses, excuses."

Mephiles: "I'm good, it's not fun dissing the person that could kill you off!"

Amber: "Pfft as if she'll kill me!"

...

Twilight: "She's to soft!"

... Thanks to Leapordsky for actually reviewing. As for my rebelling characters... :) (Mephy's pov)

* * *

I dusted off my hands as Amber and Twilight helped tear off the molding planks of wood. "This place is," Amber grunted as she lifted a heavy piece of wood." crazy nasty." I nodded picking up a hammer and nails, we had gone to the library after dropping off this stuff, and we had read at least 100 different books about safely building rooms and how to actually build them. Twilight and Amber held up the plank as I hammered in the nails.

"Watch-" I screamed as the hammer hit my finger, I dropped the hammer then proceeded in holding my finger and jumping up and down like I was on fire. "Sorry I tried to warn you..." Twilight stated plainly. I gave her an intense glare causing her to do something like a sweat - drop. Twilight took over nailing in the planks after I had calmed down and my bruised finger was wrapped up.

"Ok, lets start on the roof!" I said after we took a well needed rest when we finished the floor and wall. They nodded and Amber climbed up the wall and Twilight and I heaved some planks up there for her to nail in. While Amber started on the roof, we sweep out the inside of the shed. We did this for hours, and by the time Amber finally finished the inside was cleaned and my biggest blanket was nailed into the walls forming a large hammock. Fluffy pillows and a warm fuzzy blanket were laid on top of my very large hammock. It hug over the ground and could fit at least two humans.

I realized that I needed a light source so after Amber slid down from the roof and we dug through people's trash and managed to find a lamp mildly broken lamp.

"Hey. do you think we could fix it?" I asked turning it around in my hands.

"Yeah, I'm I have some solar panels in my backpack..." Amber stated calmly laying against the wall.

"Why do you just have a solar panel in your backpack?" Twilight asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was goanna use 'em for the Science fair- but it can wait." Amber said shrugging.

"Well let's get to work!" I yelled clapping, we all nodded and begun working, and getting the tools to work. First was split the lamp in half, then Amber carefully put a dead light bulb in side and hooked up the wires on the inside and solar panels on the outside.

"Can you melt riiiight here?" Amber asked Twilight who nodded and called chaos energy to her index finger. Then she pressed the finger on the spot pointed out. I watched them work, fascinated. After a few more minutes of tinkering Amber finished the lamp and flicked it on.

"We should take showers, we sink!" I complained smelling my sweaty and dirty fur.

"Agreed, but were?" I thought about Amber's question for a while then shrugged.

"I need more info, because I have no idea's." I stated plainly.

"Well its night-time." Twilight suggested and I nodded, still thinking.

"There could be homeless shelters or a hotel we can sneak into!" Amber said hanging upside down on a thick rope. I snapped my head up, we could sneak in with someone already in the hotel, take a bath/ shower, and wash our filthy clothes.

"Ok, here's plan..."

_XxXx Twisted Angel xXxX_

I watched in the shadows as Twilight ran up to the decent hotel and chucked a couple of rocks into a window. The watch guards ran over to her screaming trying to catch her, I scuffed them silently good luck, she then chucked a few more rocks at them and ran into the ally Amber was hiding in. I ran inside, slowly getting behind the counter without problems because I was so short compared to humans and they were perfectly distracted. I snatched some keys, and let out a low whistle signaling them to wait at the back door of the hotel. As I ran off the police began to disperse and people began to clam down. I unlocked the back door because the workers were so stupid that they left the keys right on a desk by the door.

"Finally!" Twilight said throwing her hands up in the air, I shrugged and Amber face palmed at both of us.

"Let go and this over with before we're caught!" Twilight and I looked at each other then nodded in agreement. "Good!" Amber nodded walking out the room leaving use to catch up, epically since I have the keys to the room.

The room wasn't all that great, it was sort of low-class, but I really shouldn't be talking...

"I call shower first!" Twilight yelled walking into the bathroom locking the door, Amber growled and looked around.

"Coolio! A laptop! These are sooo expensive!" I nodded my mouth a gape, I hadn't really seen a laptop at all, it was fascinating! We studied the laptop till Twilight came out with freshly washed cloths.

"Go on Amber!" Amber nodded and raced into the bathroom, the door locking behind her. Twilight smirked and snatched the laptop from my hands and suddenly started to turn it on and then proceed to download something.

"You're turn!" Amber called also in freshly washed cloths now. I nodded almost numbly, I walked inside closing and locking the door. I peeled off my filthy sweaty cloths and putting them in an automatic washer and dryer and stepped into the warm shower water, after turning on the hot water of course. I started to slowly scrub my quills in circles purring as I did so. I scrubbed my chest fur until it was once again snow-white instead of a milky white color. I turned off the shower and checked on my cloths that were in an automatic washing and drying machine. I slipped my cloths back on after discovering that they were dry and clean then stepped out.

"Hey guys maybe we could take some stuff from..." I stared but stopped seeing Amber and Twilight stuffing things in pillow cases _with_ and without pillows in them.

"Already on it, now join in!" Twilight said I smiled and laughed, then I grabbed a pillow case joining in on the fun. We collected all that we could carry then we stuffed our pockets to the brink ran out of there, I brought the keys with me, just in case we needed them again. Sneaking out of the hotel was waaaaay easier than sneaking inside, we just had to walk out the back door, then we raced back to my new room.

We walked inside gasping for breath all this stuff we uh... borrowed was pretty heavy. Plus we didn't steal them, why shouldn't we take the stuff if it was put in there!?

"Well I snatched some snacks from the place." Amber said puffing out her chest and smirking pride.

"Oh yeah? Well I got some pillows and blankets!" Twilight said throwing the blankets and pillows over the hard wooden floor.

"Well-"

"I got the laptop." Injected cutting off Amber smiling while taking out the laptop. There faces showed shock then changed into smiles and laughter. They laid out some blankets and pillows and we flicked on the laptop on after turning off the lamp. The computer glowed lighting up the room and I took a few nibbles from my cookie.

"So what did you download?" I asked finally letting my curiosity get the better of me.

Twilight smiled an evil smile and let out an evil crackle. "A horror game I heard that just came out." I raised an eyebrow and Amber got another cookie, either not caring of not lessening.

"Lets play then!" I yelled.

"Is it done downloading?" I nodded pointing to the note at he bottom screen showing that the download was complete.

"Yes."

"Then play it!" Amber yelled grabbing _another _cookie. I nodded and clicked on the bottom to play the game. The name 'Slender' showed on the screen in white scratchy crappy writing. I clicked on play and my person stood there, in a dark forest were you couldn't see anything. I started walking with my horribly working flash light only to walk into a tree with a note written in even _crappier _writing with a guy without a face and 'no, no, no, no, no, no, no' written all over it. I walked on and found a building, my stomach had a sinking as I walked towards the entrance of the bathroom.

"Go in dude!" Twilight yelled clutching her pillow in excitement.

"No, no, no don't you _dare _you'll die in there!" Amber screamed clutching her pillow in fear. I waited then walked inside after taking a deep breath to steal my nerves. I walked in and a sudden static rippled across the screen. I froze, the dread in my stomach pooling bigger and deeper. I walked out of the room finding no note and continued down the hallway. My flash light's battery suddenly died and Amber yelped in fear. Suddenly static blinded the screen as 'Slender man' appeared right in front of me with tentacles stretching from his back. We all screamed as the screen fizzed and showed off Slender man's faceless, err, face? I slammed the computer shut , my quills bristling and my eyes wide.

" I'm never. _Ever. _Playing that game again." They nodded their faces pale just like mine.

"So how about monopoly?" Amber asked smirking lightly.

_XxXx Twisted Angel xXxX_

"Bye." Amber and Twilight waved goodbye holding the blankets and pillows to the hotel. Twilight chaos controlled away with Amber and I was left alone in the dark. Well not _completely _alone, I still had the hedgehog from my dreams with me...

I shook my head and climbed into the hammock, I nuzzled into my blankets and dozed off into the dream world, all the while purring in the warmth.

* * *

The end of this chapter!

Amber: "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door!'

Sorry about that were listening to "I write sins not tragedies" the Night core version...

Mephy: "Well at least you finally updated..."

Shut _up_, don't disrespect the person controlling err writing your past!

Twilight: "Sorry about them there insane."

That's it I'm leaving come on Amber!

Mephy: "StarLight doesn't own me of Slender."

Twilight: "She owns Amber this story, and half of me."

READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter, aren't you glad I got off my lazy ass and wrote something! Anyway, lets begin.

* * *

_I sat up in a blue crystal bed with beautiful green pillows and blankets. "Mister?" I whispered in the crystal cavern that the man had lead me to last time. I gently lifted myself out of bed and on the crystal floor that was surprisingly warm. I walked into the hall way and down the stair case to see the man._

_He was collapsed on the ground in a pool of black goo, almost like blood. His body had gun holes everywhere and there was burn marks littering his back._

_"Mister!" I yelled and dropped to his side, I felt tears in my eye's and bit my lip. 'Had Razor's big brother found him, but how could he?' I thought tear coming faster. I suddenly felt a gently touch on my arm and looked downwards._

_"Do not worry." The man said gently holding my arm. I sighed seeing that he was still alive and hugged him close. " Concentrate on the energy round you, then capture it. He gasped out his eye's dilating further and I saw deep bags under his eye's. I nodded and let out a shaky breath. I lifted my hand into the air. I felt different channels of energy and reached for one. Warmth rippled through out my form and my eye's opened. I held a dark purple ball of mist in my hands that softly glowed. I gasped and rolled the energy in my hands, studying the sphere closely as possible._

_"Hurry..." The man coughed out, more black blood like stuff dripped from the corner of his mouth. I nodded and prayed that the energy would help save him, he was like a brother, like I shared some sort of connection with him. I pressed the sphere to his chest and saw that the black goo slowly formed back into parts of his arms, legs, torso, and even his face. The wounds faded, every injury faded but the bags under his eyes. "Thank you."_

_"You're welcome though, what should I call you?" I finally asked. _

_"What ever you see fit." He said with a shrug._

_"...Shiny."_

_"What?" He asked frowning an eyebrow in confusion._

_"I'll call you Shiny!" I said clapping and holding out a hand for Shiny to take. He sighed and took my hand and gave it a firm shake . We walked back into the room were I had woke up in. Shiny gently petted me causing me to lightly purr. How he knew that my ear was was my favorite spot to be petted was anyone's guess._

_"You're going to wake up soon." Shiny said gently laying me under the covers and petting me, like a father, or maybe a brother._

_"I'll see you next time then..." I whispered, my ears flicking downwards in sadness._

_"Yes... until then, fair well." I slowly fell asleep in the nice and warm bed._

_XxXx Twisted Angel xXxX_

I sat up from my hammock with a slight headache . I slowly walked to my door and cracked it open, I heard my Father calling me so I walked into the house. He stood there with a woman dressed in _very _reveling cloths.

" That hedgehog Streak is here to babysit you, don't act up ingrate." I nodded like a dog, though, at this point my life had as much worth as that of a sack of potato's. Father left with woman slamming the door closed and a few minutes after Streak came, and I was so excited! I hadn't seen him in days!

"Hey Mephy!" He said smiling as he gently ruffled up my quills.

"Hi Streak!" I said barely containing my excitement that I got to see him. I sat down next to him on the couch and we watched all the Indiana Jones movies that I loved , and I memorized the whole movie. I had seen that my old cramped and small room was filthy and smelled oddly, and white stains littered my old bed, along with some blood streaks. I merely stared at the mess that was my room, my mouth wide and my eye's wider than my mouth. I slammed the door, my eye's watering because of the strong smell of the room. It had only been about an hour before Father came back home, missing his shirt and looking rejected.

"You can leave, I'll pay you next time."

"You have to." Streak said shaking his head sided to side.

"Close the door on you way out." Father said with a harsh glare. Streak nodded and left, locking the door after him. "Go to you're room, and don't leave." He said staring at me as I nodded and walked outside to the shed. I laid down on the hammock and nuzzled into my pillow lightly purring. I closed my eye's and lightly day dreamed, then I heard a door opening and closing, and I think it was mine. I felt my bed dip so that it now touched the ground, I felt hot breath on my neck and hands tying up my own hands. I opened my eye's and saw my father there, still without his shirt.

"Father!" I yelled squirming and kicking my legs wildly. He smirked and I noticed that there was a bulge in his pants. I cried kicking my legs harder and faster. He yanked off my pants, growling as I kicked him in his face.

"Stop!" He yelled yanking on my pants again.

"NO!" I yelled sobbing kicking faster, if that was even possible. Father growled and hit me with a hard metal pole in the head. My vision blurred to the point that I couldn't see anything. My legs went limp and I blood drip down my face and I gasped, finding it hard to think and breath. I wasn't I dead yet?

Father, should I even call him that? Well Father yanked off his own pants. That left me with my sweatshirt and under shirt and my boxers. My Father only had boxers...

Well this wont end well.

He grinded his private against my bottom purring into my ear. I sobbed harder, my tied hand clutching into fists. He had my legs pinned down with his own legs. He yanked off his and my boxers. I screamed for help, I will not be rapped by my father, I _can't _be rapped by my father! He lined up his length to my entrance. I screamed for help again, were was everyone? How could they not hear my screams? He pressed his length to my entrance and I whimpered.

"Pleeeeease n - noooooo." I cried through tears. He smirked and went ahead and pressed his length harder, about to enter me. About to ruin me, and my innocence.

"STOP!"

* * *

ZOMG! What happens to Mephy!

Amber: "Errrr you're the author, why are you asking them?"

Mephy: "YOUR GOING TO LET HIM RAPE ME!"

Maybe, anyway the more reviews I get, the faster I post chapters, ok? Ok then go read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok people, I'm here! Bet your happy right? Right? Wellll I checked how many people viewed this story, its like _448 _views. Are you telling me that at least _448 _of you people read this story and didn't review. Well I'm desperate enough to say, even if you don't have an account you can review. But thanks to...

Leopardsky: "...meh... thanks for the review."

The-Vampire-Under-Control: " Thanks for the follow and errr fav! Its nice to see a new reviewer."

Lets continue to the story.

* * *

I laid there, my face jammed into my already wet pillow. I sobbed, my hips were raised and my Father's private part was pressed against my entrance.

"Stop!" My head shot up at the new voice that joined in, my father audibly growled. "Get off the boy and come here." I saw a pit-bull police officer standing in the doorway. My father stepped away and I continued to stare, unable to snap out of what ever I fell into. Before I knew what was happening I was being pushed into a police car. "It's ok kid, were here." The police tried to comfort me, but I felt lost...all this was like a dream.

"Hey kid?" My vision was blurring and the room was spinning. I turned my head the room was spinning faster I could barely make out anything around me. I opened my mouth and heaved, only to be meet with empty heaves. I kept on trying, my body shook and I kept on heaving. My body shook more ferociously and spit dripped from my mouth in a thick line. My mouth burned and my stomach churned, the police officer yelled something as something warm and sticky rolled from my mouth. I started to cough shaking, warm liquid sprayed from mouth and I hacked out clots of something warm. "Someone get help!" I heard someone scream. My hands gripped my head and I sunk my claws into my acing head. My vision started to blur and black dots clouded my vision and everything faded to black.

XxXxXxX

That was three years ago, they said I had a panic attack, I had woke up in a hospital, they held me there for a few months. Asking me questions and checking my mental stability. I just barely got out of there, Streak took me in, I was happy. I finally had a warm bed, clean clothes, and a warm shower with warm food. I flipped open my math book and adjusted my glasses on the brim of my nose. I stared down at the math problem with tried, half lidded eye's and started to work it out. I was going to spend another shit ass day with all those god-damn fakers, show offs, and bullies. I wasn't fake, I knew that I was a loser, a nerd, an outcast. I didn't need anything more, or anything less. While people complained about grades, or shit like having detention. I almost got rapped by my _father _but, I guess I have it easy. No sense of making a fuss about it now, what happened has happened. I got up and flicked on my phone while pacing the room in a circle. I ripped off my glasses and threw them onto my nightstand, cursing as my phone shocked my hand. I jammed on my black converse and same long tan pants and my baggy sweat shirt, same color and style when I was little, only bigger. I snatched my glasses back up and jammed my phone into my pocket. I hadn't seen Razor at all- well not that he picked on me now, thought I did get cussed out for playing my music on the bus...

But that was in the past, no need to worry about it now. I snatched up my same old broken backpack and put it on, charging out to face the world, or school. I ran towards the bus stop only to see the bus roar past, I yelled waving my hands for the bus to stop and chased after it. People in the back of the bus were laughing and pointing out the windows. One even just _had _to throw a banana at me which, I slipped on. I rubbed the bruise tenderly with my hand. I sat up and out of the corner of my eye I saw a bike. Jumping on the bike that someone just left outside, I peddled after the bus, my legs pushing me faster and faster. I wish we had like flying cars or jet shoes. Something like that! Then catching this bus would be far easier. There wasn't any stops after me so there way I could get on now that I've lost were it went. I jumped off the bike and held up the necklace Shiny gave to me all those years ago.

"Chaos Warm!" I yelled and as soon as I could blink I was inside the bus and time was going at 10 billion milliseconds a second. Soon speed and time started up at there normal space. I smirked and nuzzled into my backpack as I sat alone staring out the window. There wasn't shit to do here, there wasn't even a fucking Six flags... I just got my computer and did what ever I wanted. As we pulled up to school, I heard murmurs of my in the back of the bus, taking about how there parents said, what ever and such. I walked out of the bus and into the hallway's, this is were people get beat up on a daily basics. I walked into Science and then we learned about bullshit all the way to math, were I got another U and a note home. I don't care at all, I mean what's so important about math if your going to have a job that didn't have to do with finding 'Billy ate 2 cookies if there's 15 cookies left, explain how many he had starting out.' I mean really! Anyway when it came to P.E. I painstakingly changed while other guys scream that if they looked at some one changing, there gay. _Gay _was used for everything now I mean you eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and your called gay. I don't even care now, the only class I really focused on was Science. When my day was over and I drifted asleep on the couch I purred as warmth pulsed from the couch and I drifted off to meet with Shiny.

* * *

READ AND REVIE.

Mephy was ummmm errrrr,oh yeah! He was eleven then three years, he's fourteen. Any do read and review. I'm so sleepy that I didn't pre read, so sorry

Good night and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to no schooll! I sear that I woke up at 5:30 and almost got in my school cloths...

Mephiles: "Off subject...again..."

Oh yeah! Thanks for all the reviews! Wow, amazing how when I yell I get results!"

Mephiles: *cough, cough*

Oh yeah! Thank you to

Chapter 3:

Adorablehedgi12: *lessons toi song* Wow! It does fit! Thanks for the review and enjoy!

Chapter 8:

DJ Leo: Twice! Nice, well sorry for the wait but here's a nice long chapi for you! Thanks for reviewing, faving me & my story, adding me & my story to alert subscription! Enjoy!

Leopardsky: pffffft bwahahahahaha! I struck a nerve there!

Let's begin, oh I'm lazy, stressed and my arms hurt like hell. Not a good combination for Mephy! _Now _lets begin!

* * *

I sat up from bed, I don't know why, but I had a nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. It buzzed in the back of my mind to the point that I wanted to tear my quills out. I sat up, only in my boxers and a white v - neck. I fumbled around for my glasses, everything around me was blurry until I found what I think are my glasses. I let a small 'Aha!' as I my vision cleared and I saw everything clearly. I looked to my clock to see the time...6:28 a.m., _shit _the bus come's at 6:30 a.m., again _shit_. I stumbled, yanking on some khaki pants while brushing my teeth. I fell over as I grabbed my backpack and sweatshirt, I tripped down the stairs and jammed a pop tart into my mouth on the way out.

"Bye!" Streak called, I signaled back with a peace sign. I skidded to a stop at the buss stop, my breath heaving. I forced myself up and calmly walked onto the bus when it arrived, I sat down in the back and turned to face the window.

"Hey, hey emo?" A guy across from me asked prodding my back with a clawed, I twitched my eye and turned to face him, it was some bitch from Razor's posy. "Why don't you laugh at my jokes?" I smirked at the irony of his question.

"Because," I growled, taking him off guard. " I don't laugh at stupid whoretrying to be funny!" I spun back around, leaving hm to not so silently burn with rage. I hurried off the bus first and into the hell they call school, I avoided everyone looking for Twilight and Amber. I found that they were even here since they have homeroom with me.

*After School (remember, lazy!)*

I packed up all my books, I managed to finishing all my homework during lunch instead of eating. I watched for my buss and quickly leap towards it only to be yanked back by my hood. "Were do your think your going?" I gasped as the voice registered as _Razor_ well just _SHIT_. He pulled me over half choking me and he yanked me into a large ally that the was surrounded by.

"What do you want?" I spat, I wasn't even close to being in the mood for this.

"What, I can't meet my favorite little emo?" I growled curling my hand into a fist, I wasn't the young hedgehog I was, I can defend myself now. "Oh, the emo wants to fight!" He yelled roaring in laughter, cloud's thundered above, I hissed.

"I'm going home." I said turning away.

"What? Daddy's little _fag _too much of a pussy to fight? Oh, I get it you'd rather have _daddy _fuck you senseless." Razor said smirking, I snapped my anger soaring.

"Chaos Spear!" I yelled snapping my fingers at the target. He jumped rolling then lashed up. "Chaos fortress!" I though and snickered as Razor flew back with the same force he struck with.

"Slash!" He yelled, I felt stiff then in what felt like seconds I was on the floor with long claw marks on my face.

_"Shit."_ I cursed as rain poured down, I shuffled up throwing a punch or two to Razor's jaw. He kneed me in the gut and I gasped for air. I charged my fist with chaos energy as did Razor, I could sense it. We charged forward, both of our fisted raised. Lightning lit up the area just as our fist collided. We both shot backwards, and the area shook. (Falcon punch!) I stubbed from the wall of a building and grabbed Razor by the neck. I slammed him into the wall until my rage settled back down. Razor slumped down, still living, still awake. "You loose." I whispered and he smirked much to my irritation.

"Not quite." He said, still smirking with confidence.

"What do you mean?" I asked my instincts telling me something was about to happen, something bad...

"I knew I wouldn't win, I've seen you practicen' in some woods before. But incased I did or didn't I called up a little organization." With those words the area was light up helicopters, large metal trucks and soldiers with gun trained at me.

"Raise your hands to the sky and do. not. move project." I was confused at this, who was project? I wasn't apart of a project...

"MEPHELIS!" I heard a female scream I saw Amber and Twilight running up, Amber being the one who screamed my full name for once. "Come on we have to- shit..." I nodded as they stopped beside me.

"Were going to have to run." Twilight said in a firm voice.

"But, but we'll be shoot!" I cried, hands still in the air.

"Do not assist the project, or we well be forced to open fire!" Amber scowled and roared back,

"You can't just shoot a teenager that hasn't got any weapon!" The solider smirked showing discussing yellow crocked teeth.

" But that applies to _humans_." I screamed as a gun shot echoed and Amber fell to the ground. I dropped to my knees, my sanity spiraling, Twilight fell to Amber's side, poor Twilight, they were like sisters. I fell down next to Amber her eye's glazed and tears poured down her cheeks. I squeezed her right hand while Twilihgt squeezed the other, pain and rage blinding her eye's. Amber smirked wheezing while squirming slightly.

"H-hey, M-Meph-y, y-y-you -f-f-finally f-f-fine yo-your-s-s-self a g-g-girl o-ok?" I nodded my eye's burning and my heart acing. "T-T-Twilight?" The later nodded, not looking up. ", sh-shoot e-em d-d-down, d-d-down. A-And I-I-f you a-ssssss h-ole-s fo-r-rget m-e-e I-I-" She stopped, she fucking stopped! H-How wh-why! Her hand was limp no life, her eye's completely glazed over, a bloody smirk still showing. I did one thing, one thing that expressed my feelings,

I screamed, I screamed so loud that I could shatter glass, this pain, physical and mental, was far too much. Razor laughed, I couldn't even see straight anymore.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Twilight roared people, buildings, machines, everything caught on fire. It was a blaze of red, Twilight was still shooting chaos spears at anything that still moved, rage over powering every other feeling. I Twilight turned holding back tears, not wanting to show anymore weakness. I held out my arms, Twilight hesitantly hugged me. We were brother and sister, Amber was the oldest by a month for me, I don' t know about Twilight, but Amber acted like a child. I sobbed into Twilight's shoulder, and she converted me and vise - versa. My eye's dilated as blood sprayed my face, I gasped as Twilight collapsed in my arms. I looked behind her to see nothing but looking up there was a whole new fleet of helicopters with soldiers climbing out. The first on the ground had shot her. I helped her to the ground, the bullet in Amber went in and out, Twilight's was lagged into her lung. "H-H-hey d-d-don't d-d-o s-s-ome-th-thing s-s-stupid, -o-ok? I-I'll s-s-say h-h-h-h-hi t-t-o A-Amber." With that my last sister died, I collapsed the soldiers walking over and yanking my from there bodies, side by side.

"Don't worry about them, they'll pay for there sins in hell, your punishment will make you want to be in hell _project_." I passed out as they pushed my aboard, crying with every step.

_"Shiny?" I screamed, my voice cracked, I still cried. "Shiny please!" The magical world had lost its luster and shine, leaving nothing. Something happened to Shiny!_

_"Please Shiny!" I screamed tears, and sobs echoing in the space. "Don't leave be all alone!" I sobbed harder falling to my knees,_

_"PLEASE!...pl-pleeeasssssse." I fell into a heap, crying, sobbing, screaming. I hated this feeling, I couldn't handle this feeling.__"God please end this!" I screamed writhing in the mental agony, I burned I couldn't handle this anymore, they broke me, I coiled into a pitiful fetal position crying and screaming, pounding my fists until they bleed. "End the agony!" I cried, I was alone, no one there, they wont ever be there. I threw my head back and let out a soul - crushing scream, crying harder and harder._

* * *

I FEAL SO BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

Mephy: *Crying in corner*

Amber: "BUT I'M YOU STARLIGHT WHY!"

Twilight:"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I was cring at the end! Poor Mephy, I feel bad about what I'm doing to him...

**REVIEW FOR MEPHY!**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm baaaaack, well I have to update before I go somewhere for three days! I just couldn't leave you guys hanging now could I!?

Mephy: "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

:3 I know, thanks for reviewing to...

Leopardsky: Hell yeah, you blew them sky high! And yes, you HAD to die like that, and you did better than shoot there asses, you blew them up! And you DID go down kicking and screaming!

Adorablehedgi12: Errr, Mephy's life is being ruined, that's what's happening my friend!

Lets begin before my coke runs out!

* * *

I opened my eye's in a dark cell, I couldn't see anything, my whole body ached and I felt worn. I curled up and snuggled into what I think was a corner. I heard something shift in the darkness and my head shot up, my whole body tensing. My tail tucked and I yanked my ears back as far as possible, I was still shaken. Was someone in here with me? If so, what were they going to do? I saw dully, glowing crimson eye's diagonal from me. I stared as I heard the figure move slightly in the corner, I curled up tighter than before.

"So your finally awake." I deep voice asked, nodded confused, how long was I out? "You were passed out when I returned back here." I nodded, I didn't know what to say, and I was to scared to say anything anyway. "I'm Shadow." The figure roughly stated then moved close.

"Mephiles, or Mephy." I whispered, closing my eye's.

"What are you in here for, Mephiles?" He asked, eye's narrowed, I swear, I think he's glaring at me...

"Don't know, they, called me, uhhh, project." I muttered, but he seemed to hear me none the less.

"Chaos! Mistaking me for a kid!" I could hear him face palm, I almost wanted to laugh, almost...

"Why, are you called project?" I asked, a small spark of curiosity igniting deep inside me.

"Project S.H.A.D.O.W., know to G.U.N as Project." So that's there name, how ironic, named after the same type of weapon they use to murder.

"So, why are you here?" I asked opening my eye's.

_"None of your business."_ Shadow hissed at me causing my to curl up again. He cleared his through, I could tell his gender by his deep voice. "Sorry, it's...it's a touché subject."

"Its fine." I said uncurling.

"How did you get here?" I flinched as memories bombarded my mind. "Touché?" I nodded rapidly, blinking back tears.

"How long was I here?" I whispered, amazed that I even managed that.

" Three day's." I stated flatly, the only emotion I had heard from him is anger, and sadness.

"Oh. Do think they'll realize that I'm not you and let me out?"

"'Doubt it these fouls can't tell the difference between me and a fly." I let out a small snicker, even though I felt slightly disappointed at the answer. Though, perhaps I can make it with this new person, and perhaps friend.

XxXx Twisted Angel xXxX

Shadow said that its been about three weeks, when ever some soldiers came to take Shadow for testing, he'd hide me in a corner. I swear I was nevourse, were was Streak? Was he mad? Did he not know that I was gone? I realized that I was crying I whipped my eye's violently, only to have even more tears come faster. Shadow shuffled over , gently stroking my quills. "We're near Soleanna you know. Maybe 5 or 6 miles away."

"Soleanna?" Shadow nodded, still petting my quills.

"I'll help you escape." He said standing up.

"But they said they'd put you in stasis the next time you'd try to escape!" Shadow nodded,

"I know, but maybe you can find help for us, and me." I sighed and helped Shadow with the bars.

"Found it." I said and backed up so that Shadow could mess with it. I drifted into my own world after a while.

"Done." My shot up and I nodded crawling through a hole that Shadow made. "Stay in the shadow's." He said slowly walking, barely making a sound. Hoards of patrols walked past us, how are they an organization that protects the world! We walked towards a heavy metal door with two bulky guards guarding the entrance. Shadow slide behind then a struck there neck's with enough force to kill. He ripped the card that opened the doors off the soldiers belt and unlocked the door, motioning for me to continue. I nervously stepped over there bodies and fear welled up into my stomach. "Stop."

"What?" I asked, my quills beginning to prickle.

"Silent Alarm." Those two words were enough to throw me into a full blown panic attack. But I bottled up my felling's for now, nodding to Shadow. If I even tried to say something my feeling's would explode. Shadow pulled me along the hallways, boots beat against the ground behind us, far away, but slowly gaining. "Look!" I ripped my attention from the bullets rebounding against the steel walls to what Shadow was quacking about. There was a window showing a dark night. My fingures fumbled as I hurledly undid the lock on the window. I held onto the window frame and pulled my self out hanging there.

"We can both go!" I called up from were I was hanging on the window, the cold wind was blasting through my quills.

"I can't."

"What!"

"I can't" I stared at him, not able to show my surprise. "They'd search for me _twice _as hard as they would you, go."

"But Sha-" I had begun to protest but I couldn't. Shadow held my hands now, and was kissing me, on the lips. I slowly closed my eye's kissing back. We momentarily forgot about out life or death situation.

"I'm sorry, I love you." Was whispered before Shadow let go, I screamed in rage as I fell, my arm's flapping wildly. I realized that the drop was higher than  
I had first thought, and it was built on a large steep hill. I curled up before I hit the ground, and when my back did hit the ground, pain exploded lighting up my senses. I unrolled tumbling down the hill, falling into the mud a its base.

"FUCK!" I screamed, thrashing around, frustration, sadness, and stress unnerving me. I stumbled up, my back screaming at me for the fall. I stumbled through a forest, following a river, I think Soleanna was in this direction...

I found a dying tree close by the river bed, I had walked about four miles, I dropped next to the exposed tree roots. Under the tree was a hole big enough to fit me, I dug out the extra dirt from the roots close to the hole and squeezed through. I curled into a spikey ball, why the fuck did you do it! "You fucking idiot..." I whispered and started to cry. I'd fond Shadow help, I'd get him out and expose G.U.N. for the lies they are! I'd begin tomorrow... I yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

I'm so fucking evil XD, BD, :3

Mephy: "Tried hipped up dumbass...

Fuck off!

Mephy: "Your high off coke!"

...

Mephy: * :[*

...Read and review for poor heart broken Mephy!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey my party people! I bet your surprised, the same story updated in two days!

Mephy: "You guys are killing me!"

That can be arranged...

Mephy: "NO, no sorry StarLight I'm sorry!"

Lol, I was kidding, but thanks to...

Leopardsky: I thought you liked shadephiles! And lol, did I hit a nerve there?

DustinWayneWood: Yeah, I made this story to show a totally different side of Mephiles, looks like I'm don' my job. Also thank you for following an faving this story!

Adorablehedgi12: Yep, just a little...maybe :3,and yes he did finally escape!

I hope you enjoy! Maybe I should end this as a cliff hanger then update next Saturday! *evil smile* Lets go!

* * *

I sat up feeling stiff, I hit my head on the top of the tree's roots and yelped. I was the afternoon, I should hurry up, the faster I get help, the faster I'll find Shadow. I crawled out of the hole and looked around, I could see Soleanna about a mile or two away. I started running, I could run like this for about a half a mile, the other half I'll have to walk. I slowly shifted into a run, I hope that G.U.N. wasn't already searching for me, I would barely be able to hide properly. I wonder what I looked like now, I ran a hand through my filthy quills. A few minutes later I slowly shifted into a jog then a walk. I could see the entrance to Soleanna, but two guards stood at front. I would have to hope they haven't been alerted to my escape because I know they've already seen me.

"Halt!" I stopped my eye's stuck to the ground. "What's your name?" The guard speaking said.

"Mephiles, sir." I said emotionless, my eye's still cast down.

"Look up." I looked him in the eye' s and he nodded to the other guard. "Come with us." I felt panic and fear strike the surface, but I kept my poker face and nodded. They lead my to a boat, the boat wasn't large it was just a normal pebble boat. I climbed into the boat right after the guards. "Were taking you to the King and Queen." I stared into the water, silent, but I was freaking out on the inside. Did they know? Were they going to turn me in? Or were they going to deal with me on there own?

"Move." The second guard spat, pressing the a gun to my back. I shuffled out of the boat, and they roughly lead me up the steps and hallways. They lead me to the room were the King and Queen and bowed as I stood there, staring downwards. "Bow." one hissed pulling my quills downwards forcing me to my knees.

"Leave us." The King said firmly, the guards left slamming the door on the way out. "Mephiles, I possum?" Nodded, I wouldn't answer, not unless I was forced. "What's your age." He asked I heard him lean forwards.

" 14." I said blankly, I lightly wondered why he needed to know.

"We would like you help with contain a...problem." I hissed under my breath and looked up, the King was sitting forwards in his throw and had his chin in the palm of his hand, the queen was no longer there.

"What problem?" I asked.

"A... minor problem of instability." I narrowed my eyes'.

"If I do...will you help me free a friend?"

"Shadow? It's to late he's already in stasis." I whined under my breath and looked down biting my lip . "Though maybe I could pull some strings for you to get out."

"No."

"What!"

"No!" I yelled stomping my foot to the ground.

"No one says no to me. GUARDS!" The guards from before busted in a grabbed my by my arms. "Take him to the room." The yowled in protest kicking and screaming on a fit a or rage. They pushed me into dark room without any light.

_"What's this?" _I froze a deep evil voice spoke like Shinny's only slightly deeper. _"Oh they finally try to give me body?"_

"Who are you!" I demanded backing up against the door.

_"I do not have a name." _The thing said, a sticky black substance slid forward. _"But I do need a body."_ I gasped as the goo leap at my feet, slowly expanding upwards towards my face. I banged the door screaming for help that I knew they wouldn't give.

"HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEONE!" I goo covered my face and I fell to my knee's shaking, my vision faded as the goo cover me completely.

XxXx Twisted Angel xXxX

I sat up in a bed felling dizzy and strange, I shuffled towards a mirror on the wall and gasped. I had acid green snake like eye's and my muzzle was pale. My teal was fade as though the were bleached. My muzzle only had a nose, I had a more pointed quills and a deeper voice _exactly _like Shinny's. I felt stress pull at my quills. I gripped my head hissing and tearing out quills. I felt a burning pain rippling down my spines, and saw that one of my quills were _melting _the teal coloring rolled off the equally melting grey and on to the floor. I started to hyperventilate feeling all my quills, my bottom one's were almost gone. _'Stupid, calm down!'_ The voice from before hissed in my mind, I sucked in deep breath's watching as the grey and teal goo slowly rolled back up my arm joined my quills. The goo hardened then formed back into quills and the pain stopped. _'The more worked up you get, the more you'll melt, so ** .**__you insolent child!' _"Ok." I said nodding, I tried to open the door to find that it was locked. "Shit, what do I do?" _'Press your hand against the wall, if you sense a shadow then focus and walk into the wall.' _I did as told and hesitantly took a step, my foot phased through the wall as did the rest of my body. I slowly formed back together on the other side, body had an odd tingling feeling to it and I stared at my hands. "Cool." I said looking at my hands. _'Look o-' _'BAM' a hard force slammed into the back of my head, all I saw were brown boots then my vision faded.

* * *

I think this is a cliff hanger...

Mephy: How do you not know?

Cause I'm tried and hungry, hey Mephy, you take over!

Mephy: What no! Wa-! Grrrrr, hoped you enjoyed the chapter, its for all Starlight's reviewers! Please read and review for little old me! *reads script* What! She was going to what! Wait in the next chapter WHAT! I'm going to kill that little...OH! your still here...ummm...yeah...read and read! *does a little dance*


	12. Chapter 12

*dead body hanging from ceiling*

Mephy: "Well that's done!"

So you think!

Mephy: "WHAT! I-I just killed you!"

I'm the writer I can do what ever the fuck I want!

Mephy: "I hate you..."

I know! 3 Thanks to...

gallahad13: Why thank you! For reviewing and adding for this to your alert subscription and to your fav list!

Leopardsky: So you think... :3

Adorablehedgi12: Yeah, he has some bad luck...*sweat drop*

DJ Leo: I know right! And thank for saying your welcome!

Mephy: "On with my shitty life!"

It's not THAT bad it could be worse...

* * *

_" Wake up you insolent child, we seem to be trapped." I sat up to the deep voice from before._

_"What?" I asked still confused._

_"I warned you about this, now we seem to be knocked out." I nodded taking note that we were still in my mind._

_"Do you know anything else?" I asked rubbing my temples._

_"Yes, we seem to be tied up." I shot up, stumbling slightly, I was still slightly dizzy._

_"What!" I screamed, my head pounding harder._

_"Yes, you must wake soon." I nodded and closed my eye's, forcing myself up into the waking world._

I sat up and saw that my wrist were tied to the bed post with steal chains. My cloths were missing and thrashed around screaming in rage. A strong pain rippled through my quills again. I calmed down and let my quills finally stop melting again.

"He's up." I looked towards the corner of the room were there the voice originated.

"As I can see." Another voice spat, whimpered I knew this voice, I knew it all to well, my father.

"Lets set our plans in motion." Another voice hissed it sounded like...like _Streak _what!

"Do you remember me?" I shook my head no, and the figure laughed harshly. "I'm offended! I should have killed you when I had the chance." The figure said playfully.

"F-Fang?" I shuddered and shook in fear.

"Correct! You killed my brother, now I'll kill you." I technically didn't kill him, Twilight's powerful chaos blast did him in, not my fault...maybe a little...

"Remember me you fucking bitch?" The next one spat pushing Fang roughly to the side. He walked up to me and gripped my chest fur in a death grip.

"...Dad?" I asked flinching rapidly.

"Oh, so you do remember me!" I whimpered as he let go, and the next person walked up to me.

"Hello again." My eye's dilated as I eminently recognized the voice and the outline.

"Streak!" I screamed and yanked on the restraints yowling and hissing. I felt pain rippling across my quills and gasped my quills and figure's began to melt in my frantic panic.

"Disgusting filth." Fang growled and grimaced clutching his fist. I could just barely see them through the dark now. I hissed pulling my liquefying hands and feet _through _the cuffs. MY hands were gone and my feet was only a pool of grey and teal that was slowly inking into an ebony black once setting on the floor. I noticed that the white's of my eye's were actually _melting_, I was disgusted, but my anger and sadness over powered all else. I lurched forward my arm's swinging forward. Fang gasped as my arms latched onto his body my eye's now faced the floor. The other two stood far away, on either sides of the room. The pool around my rushed up his legs, torso, arms, neck, every were. Fang clawed through the goo helpless to save himself. I knew, the other two knew, and soon, Fang would know to. I forced Fang down more goo suffocating him. I roared, goo spraying from my mouth.

"Who's filth?" I screamed forced more goo to choke him. "WHO!" I forced him up. "WHO'S THE CREATURE!" I forced him under then back. "WHO'S THE FUCKING TOY!" I forced him down and up rapidly, then slowly lifted him up. Black goo dripped from his mouth and his eye's were dulled. I calmed down and the goo slithered up my body, fitting back into play then forming back into quills, skin, and fur.

I fell to my knees the full pain hitting me at once, I just remembered the two other living targets in the room and lifted my head.

"Get him." My father said and lunged for me, Streak held back for now. "Stay still!" My father roared pinning my writs to the floor. Streak ran over with a red dog collar ad latched it around my neck. They backed off smirked, I lashed out my leg, but a crippling shock forced my down screaming and writhing in pain.

"Let's get him back on the bed." I barely heard Streak say, my ear's were ringing and probably bleeding. I was chained back onto the bed, face firmly gammed into the pillow. "You or me first." Streaked asked, my face burned from the question, but he wasn't talking to me.

**_WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE SUCH INTENSE THINGS, THEN SCROLL DOWN TO THE ENDING WARNING MESSAGE. THANK YOU, AND BACK TO THE__ STORY._**

"I'll go first, ben' locked up for so long has made me kind of horny." I heard Streak snort and walk out, leaving me and my father alone, one again, like back in the room...only no-one would help me now. "Oh, were to begin?" My father hummed roughly licking my neck and bending over. "I suppose I'll just straight out fuck you like the little bitch you are. " I remained silent, and emotionless, I didn't want the pain of melting along with the pain about to come. "Well we don't want to be interrupted now do we?" I bit back tears and remained unresponsive. He shifted and pulled off his own clothes, without hesitation he slammed into my entrance. I screamed my claws tearing at the sheets, he moaned and started thrusting faster and harder. He licked up the side of my neck moaning, he hit something causing my to cry out in pleasure and pain.

"P-P-Pleassssss-e s-s-st-op." I sobbed, my breath heaving. I stopped thrusting and looking at me with an iced expression on his face.

"Hmmmmmm, no, I think not." I balled my hands into fists, drawing blood. I he gave one final thrust and I felt something warm splash into me. I moaned, and fell limp on the bed. "Bye, bitch." I stayed silent on the bed as he pulled out and walked out. I cried sobbing on the bed, imbursement stinging my heart like a stab to the chest.

"Hey kid." Streak walked in, his cloths already stripped off.

"..." I responded by sobbing harder, my tail curling between my legs.

"Come know, after all, I knew your mother." I perked my ears and went silent. "Yeah, she was the sexiest bitch I've ever seen." I felt rage take my humiliation in a second, I lunged forward wishing to suffocate the bastard like Fang. The only thing that stopped my lunge and anger was the strong shock to my body. Streak smirked leaning in close "You know," Streak leaned in so that our noses were touching, "you look like your mom, and I must say, I enjoyed fucking her 'til she screamed, so you might be even better." He kissed me jamming his whole length into me. I screamed into the tight kiss he kept me in, his tongue ravaged my mouth, I whimpered writhing underneath him. He broke the forced lip - lock and both of us panted. He began thrusting eminently, I screamed as I felt my entrance start to bleed heavier than with my father. He pounded into me causing my screams to rise with every thrust. Streak lent over, biting into my ear, I screamed again, I sobbed as Streak came moaning. Without a word, he left leaving me sobbing on the bed. Streak slammed the door leaving me to bath in darkness.

_'Pathetic, you could have at least fought back!' _The voice scorned me, 'What could I do!' I cried desperately in my mind, 'I would've just been shocked!' _'Yes, but you could have used the shadows to your advantage.' _I stopped knowing that I was idiotic enough to not use my powers, idiotic enough to get raped _twice_, idiotic enough to kill. Why the _fuck _was I still alive! I shuffled over to the dead body of Fang, finally concentrating enough to mesh through the shadows. I sensed something off about the body and retched into Fang's pocket. I yanked my hand back having pricked my figure on something sharp. I pulled out a large knife and smiled, they were going to rape, then kill me. Well that was unneeded when I could easily kill myself. I raised the knife and held it up to my wrists, I slit my wrist watching purple blood oozed from my wrists. I slit my ankles, I raised the knife, no - one would care, no - one would stop me, I will be at peace. I stabbed the knife through my neck choking on blood as I forced the knife through the other end of my neck. I tore the knife out dropping it to the ground. I fell forwards smiling, I chocked, unable to breath.

**_RAPE AND BLOODY SUICIDE SENCE OVER, YOU CAN READ._**

I drifted in to unconscious, the world spinning and my body shacking while melting with a fiery pain. I gasped out one word, one word with the simply meaning. "Goodbye."

* * *

Mwahahahaha!

Mephy: "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

I did say that your life could be worse!

Mephy: "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! *shoots StarLight rapid fire style* Thank StarClan!

I'm baaaaaaaaaack!

Mephy: "Shit..."

I'm tried! Take over!

Mephy: *sigh* StarLight doesn't own me, but she does own everything else. Oh, do read and review for my pitiful self! *glances at script* Oh, and for Leopardsky, who loves the shit out of the cute soft me, did I strike a-

**_DID I STRIKE A NERVE? :3_**


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back bros!

Mephy: "Shit..."

Yayz! Now Mephy, read your script!

Mephy: "Hell -"

Rape.

Mephy: "N-NO! I'm on it! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, thanks to...

gallahad13: What? *looks around* What was funny? Errr, at least somebody caught my amazing humor! Lolz, enjoy!

DustinWayneWood: Yeha I know its not the answer, but it leads up to what this chapter features. And yes, its _painfully _ironic, and well...yeah, its pretty mean.

DJ Leo: Hooow interesting? lol, anyway thanx for the review.

Adorablehedgi12: Yes, but it isn't rated M for nothing!

Leopardsky: Lol you little bitch! I was hoping I fried your nerves! Shit! What ever I shall try again!

Few, that was a lot!

Mephy: "I SAID IT ALL!"

Rape.

Mephy: "..."

ON WARDS!

* * *

( Streaks pov {Awww shit!})

I walked out of the room and lock it, the inactions were... enjoyable. Though, I fell gilt gnawing at the ends of my mind. I felt slightly back for the kid, of course that didn't mean that I would just five up to the police if they did, or didn't ask. I leaned against the door, sighing, I heard low noises form behind the door. 'Shit, what's that damn kid doing now?' I though, but something inside of me said that something horrid was happening. After a few minutes, gurgling noises could be heard from behind the door, raising an eyebrow I opened the door. Inside, I turned on the lights. I gasped as I saw the kid, face first in a pool of purple blood. "Shit kid!" I screamed and cradled his bleeding body towards mine. His body heaved trying to breath, but he was choking on his own blood, a pitiful way to die, though, it was fitting for all the trauma in his life. I have to say, I regret doing this to him, forcing him to such measures. I lifted him setting him on the filthy blood and cum stained bed. I walked out finding a roll of some thick white gauze, I also got some needles and thread.

"These should work." I muttered and went back into the room were I had put the kid. I slowly stitched the wound he made, humming to myself. Perhaps he'll warm up to the idea of being our bitch. I tightly wrapped his neck, but not tight enough to choke him. As I finished, I raked a hand through his quills petting him like I did when he was young. Now he was different, I saw what he did to Fang, I didn't dare approach him for fear of dying myself. I lightly pitied him, I only regretted that he had tried to kill himself.

"Get away from me!" I shot back as the kid sat up bolt in bed, thrashing and smacking me away. "GET. AWAY!" I stood at a safe distance, watching as he cried while his quills melted forming into hideous slim on the floor. He was sobbing and muttering to himself, I sighed and leaned in. He hissed, eye's changing to snake-like pupils, power blue crystal studs showed on the ends of his quills, head, and ears.

"Calm down." I cued, reaching out to pet his quills again.

"Fuck you!" He screeched managing to punch me in the face, hissing and yowling. I spat out blood, whipping my lip, that had done it, this brat was _dead_! I raised my hand slapping him across the face. I looked at my hand to see slim dripping from my hand, a hand shaped imprint showed on his face. His face slowly turned towards me, a gasp ripped from my mouth as I saw that his actual _EYE _was melting. "Tell me something," He whispered yanking me closer. " why did you do it?" I stared silently at his melting eye's, I remained silent. I didn't even know why I did what I did. "Are you sorry?" He hissed clutching my neck, I broke his grip and walked out. I fell to the floor, sweating and shacking, he was...off. I shook my head and walked away, hunger gnawing at my stomach.

(Mephy pov)

_I ran, darkness lapping up my sides as I ran towards a lit door, it wasn't growing near, of far. I ran faster, gasping for breath, my lungs burned for air. I forced my self to go faster, I cried out as I fell, inches from the door, inched from my salivation. The darkness consumed the light, not even a strand was left, I screamed pounding the darkness scream in furry. _

_"Did you really think that you could just end it?" I spun around, my fist clenched, I stared at the monster that had changed me into this...this beast, glaring._

_"I died, no one can survive a knife through the neck!"_

_"You can't die."_

_"Why? Why can't I die!" I retaliated growling._

_"Because, when I combined into you, I made you immortal!" I scuffed his lightly. "Oh, you do not believe me? What until you wake up you nuisance! Enjoy the nightmare I've made your you while you were rapped you insolent bitch!" The monster disappeared, leaving me with an increasingly darkening room. The dark mist hardened, forming a hard checkered floor, there mirrors every were, providing different point of views for my memories, including my own point of view. I watched as my apparent adoptive parents got me, my incident in the ally, Streak finding me, my adopted father trying to fuck me, my panic attack, Amber's and Twilight's...death, Shadow helping me escape, the monster combining with me, killing Fang, and...the...rape. All displayed like there were display's in a museum. Soon, people started to appear, there bodies showing cloths and details, but disturbingly, no faces showed. Laughs echoed around the me as my most scaring moment was shown, when those fakers ravished my body, breaking me to my core. I spun, all the faceless people laughed, some pointed laughing harder. I screamed for quite, I needed silence, my ears buzzed and my skin burned. _

_"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" The voices laughed harder my head throbbed, and the room spun mixing colors together. The room blurred to a memory. I stared to the sky, pain burned my body and darkness took the edge off any of my felling's, two blurry figures were next to me, I did not tell them that I could not see them. I knew who they were, and yet, I did not know. What memory was this? Who's point of view's was this? What was happening? But my mouth didn't open to ask the questions I desired the answer to so desperately. "H-hey, M-Meph-y, y-y-you -f-f-finally f-f-fine yo-your-s-s-self a g-g-girl o-ok?" I found myself saying, I remember this now, I was remembering Amber's death, but in _her _point of view. I tried to shift through her thoughts, her feeling but all I felt was a burning pain, I don't even remember what I had just said, and yet, I do. I felt my self slipping, like I was being smothered, my breath hitched, my vision faded, the pain numbed and I left this world._

_..._

_At rapid heart beat, thundering, I had such short breath, my powers was drained completely, but I refuse to let my brother see my weakness. Anger burned my heart, though sadness fanned the anger, giving it more, but also, taking out the rage little - by - little. I remember this, my sister, my bro had died. I embraced my brother, his grey fur bloody, I remember this, this is Twilight's point of view now before her death. A sudden pain woke me from my thoughts. I cursed my own feeling for blinding my senses. I should not have given in so easily. I said something, but I didn't know what my mind is unweaving so quickly, the memory faded before I could comprehend anything but pain._

_..._

_I saw darkness, darkness everywhere, I saw two out lines on the bed, I saw myself, crying, sobbing, and clutching the bed sheets in agony. And the other, my step father, thrusting deeply into myself, deep pleasure showed on his face. I fell back, my hand covering my mouth, I felt my stomach twisting and tears coming to my eye's. The other me screamed for help and cried out in agony, no one came, no comforted me. No, all that happens next was Streak fucking me just as hard as my step father had._

_My vision fade to black leaving only me, I screamed and cried while tearing at my chest. I was ruined, done, finished. Fang should have killed me in that ally, the future me, should have saved me. I should have seen this sooner, but - wait, I think I feel a light touch on my quills. I forced myself awake, I needed to be up, NOW! _

"Get away from me!" I screamed watching as Streak back away from me fear and...regret shown from his eye's. I slapped and thrashed him away screaming "GET. AWAY!" I curled up trying to stabilize my mental state quickly.

"Calm down." Streak said reaching out to pet my quills.

"Fuck you!" I screamed, I was calming down! You don't touch me **_ever_**again, you crazy asshole! He spat blood then slapped me hard, I slowly looked towards him, I didn't feel any pain from my melting now. I grabbed him, wanting my questions answered. "Tell me something," I whispered coarsely "why did you do it?" Streak said nothing, no answering the question haunting. I tightened my grip on his muzzle and asked, "Are you sorry?" He broke my grip and walked out, I screamed and faded through every shadow I could, I was blinding in a red hot feral furry .

"Project Solaris, halt!" I froze, my breath ragged and my quills frayed. "Your under arrest." I let them take me, I could have easily killed them, but that would earn only more punishment towards the crimes I've apparently already committed. I closed my eye's all the way to were ever they had took me, I no longer cared. They had my mental state, I don't know why, but a doctor declared me insane and emotionally unstable. But I was fine, they were insane, they were unstable, they were the toys, they were being used. They would see, I'd make them all see, I wasn't insane, I was too smart for them to comprehend, I was not unstable, they were less expressive towards there feelings. They tested on me, said that they wanted to "help" me towards the public, but tested on me like a rat. They didn't call me crazy though, the last doctor that did that had died, gruesomely in his sleep. But I only ate _some _of his face, not THAT much. I could poor into anyone's sleep, feed in your dream, alter them, or make you completely forget them. I can warp time, I could teleport, but I can't jump dimensions. Fifty - five years have passed since I was fist brought here, I heard Shadow escaped, I visited him in his slumber, but he did not remember me only this 'Maria'. Though I was fine. I was fine, I will not cry, the monster inside me has a plain its other half, Iblis could bath the world in flames and darkness, all that was needed was us to combine using a 'Chaos Emerald'. He say, our plan begins, today.

They were test me and Iblis together today, mistake number one, they put us in a container of glass instead of there stronger metal, and mistake number three, there were not soldiers, at all. I waited, waited for them to let there guard down, to just glance away, to blink even for a _second_. Then a young girl walked in distracting them all, even if they just glanced. Iblis broke the glass and I slithered silently out I had not been in my hedgehog form for so long I have forgotten how I had looked then. I slithered down the hall into a large room, ready to escape.

"Chaos control!" I growled as I felt energy shock me, suddenly.

"...What?...Stop!" I cried, the power beginning to burn me. I saw the hedgehog hurting me and to my surprise, Shadow stood with something glowing in the air, forcing me into the contents of the case. "...Who...Who are...you?" I asked I know all to well that he no longer remembered anything of his past with me.

"I'm Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog." He said, he was emotionless, his voice cold and eye's expressionless. I suddenly felt the monster in me taking control forcing me into the depths of my mind, were I screamed and writhed in rage.

"Shadow...your face...your form...I will remember." I was almost completely inside the scepter now and the pain was unbearable. "Your death...certain...you...will DIE!" I was sealing inside the scepter, the pain ending but anger and sadness remained. I was changed, the sweet loving silent hedgehog everyone had once know and picked on was gone. I am no - longer Mephiles the Hedgehog, I was know Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark. The world shall fear me, they all will beg for mercy. I am not crazy, merely a genius, I am not unstable, merely showing my emotion too much. They were stupid, they were crazy, they were the toys. There all toy in my plan. I'm not carzy, 'nor unstable.

I am Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark.

* * *

Holy cow! This story's finally done! Now I'm all alone! And poor the sampan it my longest chapter, EVER, for this story anyway!

Mephy: "YES!"

I had to look the Sonic 06 clip for Shadow's and Mephiles's speech, whan it said "Your death certain" I watched it like _five _times to make sure it was right, even the words didn't say 'is'

Mephy: "I'm going to miss my popularity!"

Don't worry! If you want to check out some nice Shadow and Mephiles check out Blue Skies, Black Nights! Soon I'll update it's new chapter, and edit the summary!

Want some knees slapping, bad - ass sonic and gang school stories go to Life of a Sixth Grade Loser! Like warriors check out Rise of Ravenclan of Leapordsky's profile! Mephy, take over!

Mephy: "StarLightRaven does not own Mephiles, Shadow or any other Sega related character. She does own Amber, half of Twilight, this story, and all of its wonderful idea's that don't belong to Sega! Thanks for read favorite, follow, tell a friend and read again! * bows with top hat and cane.*


End file.
